Two Sides Of The Same Idiot
by loti-day
Summary: Part 3 of the Merlin Holmes series. "You know, Merlin, my life was boring before I met you." You have no idea.


**Making words happen is a very difficult process. You'll note that this story has a higher rating than the other parts of the Merlin Holmes series. There will be _serious injury, and minor character death- not in this chapter but in a later one, and we will warn for it in the author's note of that chapter. _If at some point you believe the story needs a higher rating, please PM me. Better safe than sorry.**

**_IT WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT TO READ THE COMING AUTHOR'S NOTES. _Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Agravaine de Bois knocked on the large front door of the Pendragon mansion. He checked his reflection in the window one last time before it swung open to reveal Morgana. She was dressed in all black which he understood to be something of a fashion statement. _Teenagers!_ Agravaine stopped asking questions a long time ago.

"Uncle Agravaine!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly and allowing him to enter the house. "You haven't been around in a while."

Agravaine quickly schooled his expression so he looked happy to see Morgana not annoyed. "Sorry, I've been so busy lately."

"We'll you're here now so..."

"Actually I am not here for pleasure but for business. Is your father here?"

Morgana looked extremely disappointed, "No, why?"

"He wanted me to look over some of the video footage from some of your security cameras."

"That's odd he didn't mention..."

"He asked me quite recently it was pretty last minute, but here I am." He said as he tried to move past Morgana to the office room he knew held the footage he needed.

Once he was on the office he noticed, to his dismay, that Morgana had followed him. He sat in the swivel office chair and began to log onto the computer as Morgana started talking quite rapidly at him. He had already aroused suspicion by turning up unannounced he had to act normal no matter how annoying his niece was.

He started watching the footage closely looking for that blond hair... then out of the blue he heard Morgana say his name: Arthur.

"How is Arthur what has he been up to recently?" He interrupted.

Morgana looked slightly surprised at his sudden question. "Normal, I suppose."

"Has he been doing anything interesting lately?"

"He's doing his insane science project he spends most of his time in his room now working on it. Not that I care."

"Does he work on the project alone in his room?"

"No..." Morgana answered a little hesitantly, "His stupid friend Merlin is usually there too."

"Alrighty then" Agravaine said as he logged out of the computer and stood up from the computer. "I'll just email your father about the footage later."

"You're done?"

"Yes, I'll try to stop by sometime soon alright." He said quickly as he left the mansion as quickly as possible. _Yes, thank you very_ _much Morgana,_ he thought as he got into his car. _Who knew all I had to do was talk_ _to you. _He almost laughed as he drove away. Time to get his reward.

Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur leaned over their table in the common room trying to get as much done as possible on the project before Merlin and Arthur had to leave. Attempting a project as advanced and time-consuming as this, was not easy considering they could not meet whenever they wanted to. Gwen boarded at the school and it was difficult to get permission from her father to leave. Not that he was strict, it was mostly because his job involved going to many top-secret military bases or just places with horrible commercial mobile service as he sold and checked up on military weapons.

"So you're sure it's strong enough?" Arthur asked feeling the material.

"Arthur its wurtzite boron nitride, it's one of the hardest materials in the world, it's harder than a diamond." Gwen answered rolling her eyes. Merlin did his best not to laugh as their flirting. He really had no idea why Arthur had come to him about his problems with wooing Gwen. If Arthur just opened his eyes he would see that she was just as head-over-heals as he was about her.

"When do we plan on testing it?" Merlin asked as he helped place the wurtzite boron nitride into the allotted slots.

"My dad should be in town next week," Gwen told them, "he'd let us use a facility that's close."

Merlin knew that if he had asked Mycroft for any of the materials or facilities that they had to asked for he would have had them at the ready with a snap of his fingers. But then he'd be looking over Merlin's shoulder the _whole _time and being excruciatingly annoying. Anyway Merlin had told Sherlock, who he assumed wouldn't be in the habit of talking to Mycroft often, only a minimal amount about the project. He wanted it to be a surprise to both his brothers, sort of a 'I've_ finally_ done something you _never_ have!' Besides they had all pitched in on the cost and it wasn't too hard for Gwen's dad to get the materials they needed, he knew people in half the military engineering plants in the U.K..

"Sounds good. Thank your dad would you for the wortzit stuff." Arthur said as he leaned against the table trying to look impressive and Merlin almost laughed at him. Sure Arthur could be charming sometimes, but other times not so much. Gwen rolled her eyes as she checked her watch.

"You guys should get going. The school is going to close soon." Gwen informed them, Together they all started packing up the various supplies needed for the project. "When are you meeting to start the draft on the paper explaining the project?" She asked as she led them to the school exit.

"Tonight, we'll be at Arthur's house. We'll e-mail you the rough draft and then we can all meet up again tomorrow to make revisions and finish it." Arthur answered.

"When are you going to test the visibility or wear-ability or whatever?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll do it." Merlin said, making sure to answer before Arthur, so he could get to do it. They had been fighting over who would get to test it all week.

"Alrighty then, you two go home and please take a shower you both smell horrible." Gwen said as they left the building. Both Merlin and Arthur laughed, they never had time to change or shower after practices now that they had this huge project. But just on principle they always made sure Gwen got a good whiff of their athletic, testosterone, manliness.

-  
Merlin and Arthur pulled up to the Pendragon mansion in the hired black car. Merlin made sure to wave at the driver, Freeman, even though Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin thought Freeman was pretty cool and he worked hard, not to mention he helped save Merlin's life with his frighteningly fast driving, even though he did have a questionable taste in reading material. Romantic novels? Really?

Arthur and Merlin walked up the front steps as Freeman pulled the car around back to wait for the next Pendragon to demand to be taken elsewhere not to mention finish whatever sappy love story he was on now. Arthur ignored the guards on either side of his door and pulled out a key to unlock it. Merlin couldn't help but admire the surrounding area. The Pendragon's mansion, white and as pristine as the garden that was groomed to perfection in front of it. The Pendragons, being who they were, lived in Knightsbridge, and no matter how many times Merlin came to Arthur's house he was always taken aback by the grandness of it all.

"Merlin stop dawdling, we've got work to do. That paper's not going to write itself." Arthur called to him, bringing Merlin back to reality.

"Yeah and I doubt you'll be writing much of it either." Merlin mumbled as he followed Arthur up the gorgeous grand staircase made of white marble. Merlin sighed Arthur would never understand how good he had it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Merlin shouted as he hurried up the stairs after Arthur.

It was six o'clock when the Merlin and Arthur arrived. But, at the same time a member of the cooking staff at the Pendragon household made the tea for the security camera overseer. Then the tasteless, odorless, nearly harmless toxin went into effect only five minutes after that and rendered him unconscious. But Merlin and Arthur had no idea.

Later at six-thirty a chemical was added to the pot boiling on one of the many stoves in the Pendragon Mansion kitchen. It produced a undetectable gas that went unnoticed as, one by one, each of the cooks slumped over where they were or dropped to the floor where they stood. But Merlin and Arthur had no idea.

Not long after that at six forty-five Morgana got into the car that Freeman was driving, planning on meeting with her father, Mr. Pendragon, for a doctor's appointment. But there was no doctor appointment and Mr. Pendragon and Morgana would get to the doctor's office and would be angry that, for some reason, Morgana had never been scheduled for an annual check-up. But Merlin and Arthur had no idea.

At seven o'clock the security guards posted at the back door to the Pendragon house hold were rendered unconscious when the poison darts simultaneously found their destinations in the guards' necks. But Merlin and Arthur had no idea.

Merlin and Arthur had no idea that anything or anybody they had placed their safety in, or that anybody or anything that might stop an intruder had been incapacitated in some way or another. But Merlin and Arthur were oblivious to all this.

Arthur sat on his bed while Merlin worked diligently at Arthur's desk on the essay for the project.

"Hey, Arthur do you…" Merlin began as he turned around to ask Arthur a question when Arthur's eyes rolled into his head and his sandwich slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. His body was soon to follow collapsing boneleslsy on the floor next to it. Before Merlin could do or say anything the door to Arthur's bedroom was nearly broken off its hinges as two men dressed in all black, complete with black ski masks, came barging into the room. One of them immediately went for Arthur's prone body and the other went straight for Merlin.

Immediately Merlin went for the glass French doors which would lead him to the balcony attached to Arthur's room, Arthur really had no idea how good he had it. As he scrambled across the room Merlin threw as many things as he could at his attacker, a lamp which shattered on the wall opposite, a chemistry book that slammed into a poster of the Chelsea Football Club and sent shards of glass flying everywhere, and a football which flew with surprising force into a bookshelf causing it to topple over. Just when Merlin reached the doors the man tackled him and both man and boy fell against the glass which fortunately did not break. Something pricked Merlin's neck and very shortly after that everything went fuzzy and slow and then he was slumped against the glass French doors unconscious.

* * *

If anyone would like to know what we imagined the Pendragon house to look like, here it is

url?q=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fproperty%2Fresidential-property%2Finside-londons-100m-homes% &sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEYocm6OsHNDQuGQ4A3vKAdxWg79w


End file.
